User blog:Miramc22/Wizard World Chicago Comic Con 2014- The Matt Smith and Karen Gillan Panel
Hello, everyone! This blog post is about the Wizard World Chicago Comic Con Matt Smith and Karen Gillan Panel, which I was about two weeks ago on August 24, 2014. I recently went to Chicago to see Matt Smith and Karen Gillan at Comic Con, where I attended a Photo Op and Autograph Session with the most amazing man alive, Matt Smith, who portrays the Eleventh Doctor, and Karen Gillan, the most amazing woman alive, who portrays Amy Pond. Today, I am going to share with you the video that I have finally found of the panel, and share a few of my favorite parts below. The panel started off with the introduction of Matt Smith and Karen Gillan, who are absolutely my favorite actor and actress. Matt Smith is known for portraying the Eleventh Doctor from 2010 to 2013 in Doctor Who, with an upcoming role in the Terminator series, and Karen Gillan is known for portraying the companion Amy Pond from 2010 to 2012 in Doctor Who, as portraying the villain Nebula in the hugely amazing Marvel movie Guardians of the Galaxy, and as portraying Eliza Dooley in the upcoming comedy Selfie. This video does not include the entire panel, but it does include a lot of it. The entire panel, I think, was a little over an hour, and this video is almost fourty-five minutes, the length of most Doctor Who episodes. They even sang the theme song for us :D The video does include a lot of the panel, which answered some questions from fans. I did not ask a question, because honestly, I wasn't exactly sure how they were lining up, and, well, I wouldn't have been emotionally stable enough to do so. Anyway, here are some of my favorite parts: :Question: (This is a rough translation. I didn't get the question part on my phone, and I'm not sure if it's in the video, but anyway) "If you could create a Doctor Who episode, what would be in it, as Amy and the Doctor?" :Matt: "That's a good question." :Karen: "I'll start, and then you add to it, and then I'll add to it." :Matt: "Okay, good." :Karen: "Okay, so Amy goes on holiday, to take a break from time travel, but then, she sees a terrible... monster, that looked like... (pauses)" :Audience member: "That looked like a llama!" :Matt: "That--that looked like a what?" :Audience member: "A llama!" :Matt: "That looked like a llama? Okay. So she went and she talked to the llama, and when she talked to the llama, she realized that it had huge green teeth. And she realized, that she had to call the Doctor, and the Doctor swung in, and he came in his TARDIS, and then he crushed the llama with huge green teeth. And then..." :Karen: "...Got possessed by the llama... And Amy just didn't know what to do! She was like, "Doctor?" :Matt: "Yeah. She was like, Doctor Doctor, this is like, Doctor, your teeth are going green, why are your teeth going green? And why are you standing like this?" (sits up straight and stiffly and looks around quickly) "And then the Doctor was running through the TARDIS and raging lots with fur and hooves coming, just..." :Karen: "And then he jumped into the swimming pool in the library because water actually, like, hmm, undoes the spell (laughs)" :Matt: "Yes, because, when he jumped into the swimming pool, that's in the library, he found a very special book. And in that book, there was..." :Karen: "A reverse spell." :Matt: "A reverse spell. Can you see where we're going with this? And actually, what happened is, the Doctor saves the day, and then there's a teaser for the next episode." :- Matt and Karen writing a story featuring Amy Pond and the Doctor ---- :Host: (This is a rough translation, yet again.) "Do you have, like, a secret language amongst one another for you and Arthur when you refer to things in the show, or lines, or in-jokes or something, do you guys have this sort of secret trio language amongst you?" :Karen: "I mean, we have things that we can laugh about, like we know what we're laughing about, that happened to like, happen properly..." :Matt: "Like, watch this, for instance. If I were to go, (in deep voice) 'THE TALLY!'" :Karen: (bursts into laughter) :Matt: (points to Karen) :Karen: "I mean, it's like a shortcut... (trying to imitating Matt in deep voice) 'The tally!'" :Matt: (in deep voice) "'I'M NOT EATING THE FOOD!'" :Karen: (bursts into laughter again) "That was from... that was from the Power of Three..." :Matt: (laughs) :Karen: "'The tally...' was that even in the episode?" :Matt: "No, it didn't make the cut." :Karen: "That's why people don't know..." :- Matt and Karen making each other laugh ---- :Audience member: "Okay, so, my question is, how Amy had the Doctor as her imaginary friend, did you guys ever have any imaginary friends when you were a child?" :Host: "That's a very good question." :Matt: "That's a great question." :Karen: (shrugs) "I had those monks... I don't want to talk about them anymore, I'm a little freaked out..." :Host: "And they're still there..." :Karen: "Argh!" :Matt: "I did actually, I did have an imaginary friend for a while called Roo the Kangaroo.'" :Karen: "Really?" :Matt: "Yeah. 'Cause, and I'm clumsy, aren't I, and I used to break things, and um, I used to blame it on Roo... my mum would be like, 'you're lying,' and I'd be like, 'no, it was the kangaroo,' and she'd be like, 'you're lying!' and I'd be like, 'I'm not, it was the kangaroo! Like, genuinelly, it was Roo the Kangaroo..." :Karen: "And your mum's like, 'no...'" :Matt: "Yeah, yeah. I was a strange, peculiar child." :- Matt Smith on his imaginary friend ---- :Audience member: (This is a rough translation, yet again.) "My son wants to know: what is it like to be in the TARDIS? So what is it like, and, his name is AJ, so, if you could..." :Karen: "AJ..." :Matt: "AJ." :Host: "AJ." :Karen: "Being in the TARDIS is the coolest thing ever! :Matt: "Yeah!" :Karen: "It's big, er... on the inside. :Audience member: "Or smaller on the outside, depending on how you're looking at it..." :Matt: "D'you know what, there have been two really big revelations about the show today. One, the Doctor likes travelling with people, and two, the TARDIS is bigger on the inside. :Karen: "I know, I don't know what... this is like Doctor Who for dummies..." :Host: "So there's this blue box..." :Audience member: "Oh, and by the way, Karen, my son absolutely adores you." :Karen: "Oh, thanks!" :Audience member: "He was so upset that you cut your hair, though." :Karen: "Oh, really! Tell him I'm sorry, and I'm growing it back as soon as I can. :Host: "Way to ruin AJ's life, Karen." :Audience member: "You did. We, uh, we actually saw you in Louisville, and when you took the picture with the both of us, we walked out and he goes, 'Where's her long hair?'" :Karen: "Oh no! Oh my God, so I made him cry?" :Audience member: "Yeah, but he'll get better after this." :Host: "Doctor Who-related therapy." :- Matt Smith and Karen Gillan on the TARDIS and Karen Gillan on her hair ---- :Matt: "Also, Disney, they hit us hard as kids. They were like, 'Oh! A lovely tiny animal! Let's kill it.'" :Karen: "Yeah." :Host: "To be fair, it's always the parents." :Matt: "Yeah, like Simba's dad. Let's... ah, you're like..." :Karen: "Why do the parents always die?" :Matt: "Yeah, I was talking about this the other day. I think it's good to scare children in a... in a controlled way. I think that's good to do, for kids, because it's good to scare them in a controlled environment. Not to just go, AHHH! And see a small child scared, but..." :Karen: "I think that it actually happens so that they can learn that it happens in real life, at early ages, and you know..." :Matt: "Yeah, that's good, yeah." :Host: "Was there a villain, or a show, that you think scarred you as a child?" :Karen: "I'm sure... I think I watched The Exorcism when I was really young, lying on my bed. :Host: "That's terrifying!" :Karen: "Yeah, it was really scarring." :Host: "I've met your parents, and I am very disappointed in them..." :Karen: "They didn't know! They didn't know." :Matt: "I watched Friday the Thirteenth, way too young. And there's children here, so I don't want to be too graphic, but there's a scene in it, with a bed. And when you go to sleep at night, you're like" (reclines and imitates looking around the room nervously) :Karen: "I used to tell people ghost stories. I would always be one of those kids where I was like (in weird voice) 'I'm going to scare you all with a story.' And then I'd tell it to them, and I'd scare myself so much that I couldn't go to sleep and I was like "I know I've come up with this" and there was all this cotton wool out at the back of my school, like, in this field. And I was like..." :Matt: "Cotton wool?" :Karen: "Yeah, like cotton wool. You know, like cotton. And it was just like on the grass, and I used to be like, to all the girls, 'That is the hair of monks, from church.' And then I couldn't sleep for weeks, because I was like 'Monks!' :Host: "You can't even wear cotton anymore. It's just too terrifying." :Karen: "Yeah!" :- Matt Smith and Karen Gillan on scaring children ---- :Audience member: (This is another rough translation, especially because I'm doing this one from memory, so basically, I won't remember it word-to-word. This was also the final question of the panel. In British accent) "Hello, Sweetie." :Matt: "Hello!" :Audience member: "Okay, my question is. I've been wondering since the end of Series 7, and this question has been keeping me up at night ever since then: what would the Doctor do for a Klondike bar?" :Matt: "What would the Doctor do for a what?" :Audience member: "A Klondike bar." :Host: "It's like an ice cream bar, sort of. It's vanilla ice cream on the inside and it's covered in chocolate.'" :Matt: "But what?" :Host: "That's just the motto. 'What would you do for a Klondike bar." :Audience: (everyone sings the motto) :Matt: "Oh. Absolutely nothing." :''- Matt Smith answers the final question'' ---- The panel in general was amazing, and I was so lucky to be there. They even took a few selfies in honor of Karen's new show, Selfie, on the stage at the beginning of the show. Selfie Selfie.png Selfie.png My sister and I are clearly not visible, as we are sitting right behind the top of Matt's head. However, I consider it an honor to be photobombed by him. I will cherish these pictures for forever. I'll also share these pictures with you guys, which I took of some other celebrities I saw while I was there, because I was being very stealthy and I felt like the paparazzi, except for the fact that I was using my iPhone, so I apologize for the very bad quality of the pictures. Matt.png|This is the picture that I took of Matt with my iPhone. I had it zoomed in all the way, but because it was an iPhone, it appeared that he was further than I actually was from him. Stan Lee.png|This is my photo that I took on my iPhone of Stan Lee while he was walking, and it sort of looks like he has a super speed effect, so this is clearly a picture of Stan Lee using his superhero old man powers. STAN LEE IS AWESOME. Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 10.48.19 AM.png|This is the photo that I took on yet again my iPhone of JOHN SCOT BARROWMAN, who portrayed CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS in series 1, 3, and 4 of Doctor Who, and portrayed Captain Jack, the main character in Doctor Who's spinoff series, Torchwood. MY LIFE IS COMPLETE. But yeah. This blog post was about the panel, and I may write another blog post about the VIP experience photo op and autograph session. However, I thought that you guys would enjoy this, so enjoy this. Also, share your favorite parts of the panel if you watch the video in the comments, because I'd love to hear about what you guys thought was the best. :D Category:Blog posts